Some portable electronic devices include a touch panel having: a display unit; a detection unit that detects a finger or the like that touches the display unit; and a control unit that controls display contents on the display unit in accordance with a result of detection by the detection unit. In such portable electronic devices, in a case in which a standard screen is displayed on the display unit, when a finger or the like touches an area that triggers displaying of a menu screen that includes a plurality of areas for activating applications, the menu screen is displayed on the display unit. As a result, a user can activate a desired application by selecting an area for activating the desired application from the menu screen (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-141519